


Lingonberry Jam

by Cigarettesandchocolatemilk



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Age Difference, Heat Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarettesandchocolatemilk/pseuds/Cigarettesandchocolatemilk
Summary: Willy’s heat hits and he needs Patty





	Lingonberry Jam

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little something. My mind created this pairing and I’ve decided I needed it. I’ve started a request tumblr, which can be found [here](https://theavsaregay.tumblr.com/post/183174302035/requests-are-open). Please feel free to send me a message with a request and I’ll see what I can do!

Disclaimer: fake

Patty smelled berries when he walked into the locker room one day after practice. The scent was strong, almost bitter, tart. He sat down at his stall and started to get undressed when all of a sudden, there was a blond boy in his lap. Willy. Willy was stripped down to his underwear, burning hot to the touch. The scent of berries was now the strongest and Patty belated realized that the scent was radiating off of William. 

“Daddy,” Willy panted, burying his nose against the crook of Patrick’s neck, inhaling his scent. 

William Nylander had hit his heat and did not stay home. Patty’s eyes scanned the locker room where guys were obviously trying not to state. Willy was burning up and trembling in his lap. Patty’s knee was getting wet by the slick leaking through William’s underwear. He tried not to think about the word Willy croaked out and how it made the blood rush to other parts of his body.

“Willy, bud, you’re in heat,” Patty said carefully, rubbing the boy’s back. He didn’t know what drew Willy to him. There were plenty of other alphas in the room, plenty of them closer to Willy’s age. 

“N-no shit,” replied Willy, teeth chattering. “Please. Take me home.” His voice was thin, like he was a few minutes from shattering like glass. 

“You smell like berries,” Patty said, licking his lips.

Cool blue eyes met his. “Lingonberries. Jam.”

Of course. Patty’s hand traveled further south, stopping at Willy’s ass. “Are you sure?”

Willy squirmed on his knee, underwear sticking to skin from his slick. “ _Yes_ , now please take me home.” 

“Get dressed,” Patty said, his voice deepening, nostrils flaring. “You have five minutes.”


End file.
